The Lost Elf Childe
by MissWisy
Summary: Aewendes is a lost and lonely girl, living in an abusive family. When she decides to kill herself she wakes up in Middle-earth. Join her as she helps protect Middle-earth and maybe discover her true heritage. WARNINGS: Suicide and heavy cussing. Tenth Walker [LegolasxOC] [HaldirxOC]


The crunch of snow was the only sound beneath my feet. The birds were silent and the faint breeze that stirred my hair did not make a sound against the leaves of the trees around me. Not even little woodland creatures moved through the underbrush. I walked slowly through the vast evergreens to the river bank. I pulled my platinum blonde hair from its braid and slowly sank down next to the frozen water. I sat for a few minutes thinking about what I was about to do. I wondered if I would let my blood paint the snow red or if I was going to just lie down in it and let me freeze. I slowly took off my clothes so I was only left in a tank top and a pair of jean shorts. I laid down in the soft snow and instantly felt the cold seeping into my body. After a few minutes as I felt myself getting closer I couldn't stand the waiting so I took out the knife I had brought with me and slashed my forearms to bring my death closer. I didn't flinch as the blade pierced my skin for I had cut myself many times, just never as deep and never with the intent to kill myself. I felt the blood pour out of me and soon my world went black.

"The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the Rings of Power. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven were given to the Dwarves, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the power and the will to rule each race. But they were all of them deceived, for deep in the land of Mordor, the Dark Lord Sauron forged another ring, a master ring, and into this ring he poured all his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate every living thing. One ring to rule them all. One by one, the free peoples of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring, but there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the very slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. And Sauron, enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur, to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. For two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, the ring ensnared another bearer," said an old and wise voice as the darkness surrounded me. Strangely it comforted me to hear this soft gentle voice yet when she began to speak of the battle the voice hardened and took on an anger and passion I could not understand.

"My precious!" I woke gasping for breath as I heard the old gravelly voice. It had such a great darkness in it and frankly, creeped the hell out of me. My eyes flew open and I struggled to get even one breath in. As I managed to control my breathing I looked around me and noticed that the ground was lush and green and the sky had gone dark. I heard the sound of a great many people laughing form a small distance so I slowly got up and made my way to the sound. It took me about twenty minutes to get to the place where I could see a great many lights and when I reached the crest of hill I saw what must have been a party going on. I froze as I stared down at what I saw.

"-Goodbye," said a small man on the stage right before he disappeared. I shrieked a little and clapped my hands over my mouth before anyone heard me. After a few minutes I pulled my hands away from my mouth and I felt myself beginning to have a panic attack.

"Oh God this can't be happening, this isn't real it just can't be happening," I repeated as I paced back and forth. I ran down the hill in order to get closer to the gathering. People were still talking and wondering about where the little man had gone and that was when I noticed the banner.

'Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins' it said and that was when I really started to freak out.

"Holy crap!" I shouted. People turned to look at me when they heard my exclamation with looks of shock on their faces.

"No, not people. Hobbits," my mind told me. I didn't want to believe it but here right in front of me was over a hundred Hobbits. I looked around at my surroundings finally noticing that I was in the Shire.

"My dear there is no need for that kind of language here. May I ask who you are and why you have interrupted our little celebration?" asked an old man in a grey robe, grey hat and had an extremely long grey beard and hair.

"A-are you G-Gandalf?" I stuttered.

"Yes, I am. Now what are you doing here?" asked Gandalf again.

"Oh my God this can't be happening you're not real, this isn't real. It's all just a dream," I muttered to myself.

"My dear, this is not a dream. What is your name?"

"My name is Aewendes."

"Well Aewendes why don't you come with me to a friend's home and you can rest there hmm?"

"A-alright." Gandalf put his hand on my lower back and began to guide me away from the gathering of Hobbits.

"Oh wait. I am sorry for my language a minute ago," I said to the Halflings as I turned back to them. I nodded and then let Gandalf continue guiding me.

"I am going to be taking you to the home of Mister Bilbo Baggins. He is a dear friend of mine and is very welcoming to strangers," said Gandalf when we had gotten far enough away.

"He wasn't to welcoming of the dwarves you let raid his home," I mumbled.

"How do you know about that?" he stopped and turned me to face him.

"Just like I know this isn't real. How it can't be real. It's a story," I said.

"You will have to tell me more about this when we reach Master Baggins's home," said Gandalf and we continued on our way. It was twenty minutes later that we reach Bilbo's little hole and I was really astonished at how long it took us to get there. In the films it looked like it would take maybe five, ten minutes at the most. Instead of knocking on the door Gandalf quickly and quietly ushered me in where we went straight to one of the main and many rooms in the little hole in the Hill.

"I suppose you thought that was terribly clever," he said, whilst leaning against the mantle as Bilbo walked in. The poor little man jumped when he heard Gandalf and noticed that we had come in. I was surprised by how much he looked like the actor in the movie but also he looked a little different. He was stouter and his hair was a little bit of a darker grey.

"Come on, Gandalf! Did you see their faces? Oh, who is this?" he asked taking a peek at me.

"This is Aewendes, she is going to need to stay here for a bit. There are a good many magic rings in the world, Bilbo, and none of them should be used lightly!

"It was just a bit of fun. Oh, I suppose you're right, as usual. How long will you be staying dear?" he directed the question at me.

"I-I…I don't know," I muttered looking at Gandalf for assistance.

"We haven't quite figured that part out yet," said Gandalf.

"Very well she can stay. You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" asked Biblo as he moved to the mantle to get his pipe.

"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them."

"I'm leaving everything to him."

"And this ring of yours, is that staying, too?"

"Yes, it's in an envelope, on the mantelpiece." As Gandalf walked over to the mantle I turned towards Bilbo.

"Did you remember to get plenty of hand-kerchiefs? We wouldn't want you going on another journey without them," I said in a teasing manner with a slight smile on my face. For some reason I felt more at ease with the old Hobbit than I had in my world.

"Yes I did. Wait, the ring, its here in my pocket. Isn't that odd, now? Yet, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" he said as he slowly pulled the ring out of his vest. I knew what was about to happen and since I knew they would want some time alone; I walked outside and sat on the bench near the door. After a few minutes I could hear raised voices and then silence. Not a couple minutes later I heard the door open and out walked Bilbo, pack on his back and walking stick in hand.

"Bilbo, the ring is still in your pocket," Gandalf gently reminded him.

"Oh, yes," he said quietly. He took the ring out and let it rest on his palm. After what seemed like a great struggle he managed to flip his hand over and let the ring fall the ground with an ominous thud. How the ring could make an ominous thud I didn't understand but it did. Bilbo walked out the door and gave a deep sigh.

"I've thought of an ending for my book. 'And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days,'" said the little Hobbit with a wistful look on his face.

"And I'm sure you will, old friend," said Gandalf bending down to look Bilbo in the eyes.

"Good bye, Gandalf," said Bilbo and the two shook hands. I stood up from the bench and made my way over to the two.

"Goodbye, dear Bilbo," said Gandalf with a huge grin on his face.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home Master Baggins," I said with a slight nod and smile.

"It's no trouble dear. The only thing I ask though is that you help my young nephew Frodo. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Then thank you," said Bilbo with a slight nod towards me. Bilbo walked down the little path out the gate and then down the road, singing a little travelling song along the way.

"Until our next meeting," said Gandalf. We turned back towards the house and Gandalf opened the door. The ring was exactly where it sat and Gandalf approached it with apprehension. He slowly reached out a hand to touch it and instantly flinching back. Knowing what he had seen, I knew that anyone would be scared of touching the ring. He turned toward me and took in my appearance. I watched as his eyes grew wide and very concerned.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he grabbed my arms. I looked down and sure enough, dried blood coated my arms but not a scratch was to be seen. I lowered my head in shame, because with Gandalf looking at me in that way my entire being felt ashamed that I would commit something such as suicide.

"I-I-I killed myself," I whispered, lowering my head even more.

"You what? Then how are you standing before me now?"

"I don't know how I am here right now. One minute I was in a forest, by a river and it was winter and then when I-I died I woke up here."

"Why would you try to kill yourself?"

"Because my family was anything but loving," I said in a bitter tone.

"Let's get you cleaned up," said Gandalf as he saw I clearly didn't want to speak about it. He took me to another room and showed me where everything is. I washed my arms and ran my wet hands over my face. I grabbed the brush that was on the counter and started to run it through my mess of wild platinum hair. When the light hit it in just a certain way people swore they saw a shade of light brown but I never did. I brushed it out and let it hang down my back where it reached my waist. I sighed and then walked back out to where Gandalf was. When I came back into the main room I saw Frodo and Gandalf speaking.

"Where are you going?" asked Frodo as Gandalf made his way to the front door.

"There are things I need to see to."

"What things?"

"Questions, questions that need answering. Ah miss Aewendes, this is Frodo Baggins. Frodo you uncle is allowing my friend here to stay with you for a little while. She has had a long journey so when I leave you best want to give her food and then show her to a room.

"Alright. But you've only just arrived! I don't understand.

"Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe," said Gandalf, putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder and then leaving. Frodo heaved a sigh and then turned to me. He blushed when he noticed I was wearing next to nothing.

"Ummm…well let's get some food in you and then I will show to a guest bedroom. What would you like to eat?" he asked as he led me to the kitchen.

"Just some bread and cheese will be fine. I don't want to keep you up."

"Oh it's no trouble. I usually stay up late reading anyway." About ten minutes later he brings out this tray with bread, cheese, vegetables, fruits and a glass of wine. He had also brought out a plate of crackers I assumed for him to munch on. I dug into the meal, not noticing till now I was starving. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Frodo started to ask me questions. I told him about how I got here although I altered it a little bit, not telling him of my suicide attempt, because clearly I was either in a coma or this was really happening. I chose to believe the former and I prayed to anyone that would hear me that I never woke up. I would rather face all the horrors of Middle-Earth than wake up in my world. We talked and ate together for about another hour until I had cleaned my plate and even after. When Frodo started to yawn we both noticed how late it was and he led me to a guest room. Where I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**a/n ok so this is my new story. I hope you like it and for those of you who are reading my Doctor Who story please forgive me! I have been going through a major Lord of the Rings phase and a blockage has appeared in my mind as far as DW. So please bear with me. As I am sick you might get a new chap tomorrow or the next day for DW. Anyhooo….I like to ask questions sometimes so I would like to know…**_**Which person in LOTR is your least fave excluding Sauron because we all hate him. We're kinda 'sposed to. **_** So yep there is my question. Please review and feel free to ask me anything you want. Also if you have an Instagram I would be honored of you checked my account out it is: Fandom_childe so yah please review and check out my Instagram. Hugs to all!**


End file.
